leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia/Anime/Main/History/BW
In All for the Love of Meloetta!, Cynthia met up with Ash again in Virbank City in Unova at an ice cream stand. She told Ash, and about the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, where she would have an . Ash and then decided to go with Cynthia and participate. On the way to the seaport to take a plane to Cynthia's villa in Undella Town, she almost hit an injured with her car. She discovered that it was suffering from a fever and gave Ash, Iris, and Cilan instructions on how to make it feel better. She asked Iris and Cilan to find a Berry for it while she and Ash would get some ice. She was revealed to have a which used to freeze the water. Cynthia and Ash broke the ice and took it to Meloetta. After it recovered a little, Iris asked Cynthia if she could battle her and her Garchomp while she used , as Iris was thrilled to battle a she had never met before. Cynthia agreed and the battle got underway. Even though Axew learned during the battle, Garchomp proved to be way too strong for Axew. Just when Garchomp was about to hit Axew with , Cynthia stopped Garchomp from attacking and ended the battle before Axew could get hurt. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, Ash and his friends arrived in Undella Town, at Cynthia's villa. Here, Ash was reunited with for the first time since his journey in Sinnoh. After that, Cynthia watched a battle between Dawn and Cilan. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Cynthia was seen talking with Alder in Lacunosa Town, where the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup was held. Later, she participated in an exhibition match with her Garchomp against Unova Elite Four member Caitlin and her . The battle resulted in a draw after the battle's 10 minute time limit ran out. She then appeared in Battling Authority Once Again!, where she observed the tournament and helped Iris with 's problem with listening to her commands and gave Trip some advice. After the conversation Trip thought to himself that after defeating Alder, she would be next. In the following episode, Cynthia was seen watching the battle of Iris against Ash and after the battle, Cynthia talked to Iris about their relationships with Pokémon. In Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, Cynthia was seen watching the battle Trip was allowed to have against Alder for winning the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. After this, she watched the closing ceremony of the competition. Back in Undella Town, she watched a battle between Ash and Dawn, and later went with the others to wave Dawn farewell when she went to Johto. In Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! and Unova's Survival Crisis!, Cynthia helped Ash and his friends put a stop to Team Rocket's Operation Tempest and saved the Unova region from the 's 's rage. She said goodbye to Ash in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! after informing him that the Unova League was starting in a few weeks. Cynthia also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened.